Of A Plan and Three Stupid Friends
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Kompleks; bagaimana seorang pemuda yang dimabuk cinta meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya di Zonko's ketika mereka merencanakan keonaran baru. Ada perdebatan kecil dan kegilaan—namun, untungnya, satu di antara mereka masih waras.
**Of A Plan and Three Stupid Friends**

Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang Lily lakukan hingga membuatmu meliur begitu?"

Setelah observasi selama tujuh tahun, Remus dan Sirius semakin sangsi akan kebenaran rumor bahwa James Potter merupakan orang yang luar biasa hebat. Yah, mungkin memang ia hebat di wajah dan kemampuannya mengendalikan sapu, namun bila sudah berhubungan dengan otak, rupanya rumor tersebut masih harus digodok matang-matang.

Salah sekali banyak siswi yang mengejar James sambil mengelu-elukan namanya. Salah.

Bukti nyatanya: dengan wajah polos, pemuda bersurai hitam itu melirik ke dagu sambil melarikan tangannya, lalu berteriak, "Aku tidak meliur!"

Dan hal tersebut membuat Sirius menghentikan aktivitas melukis udaranya. Beberapa rambut terlihat lepas dari _man-bun_ di kepala. "Tuh, lihat, Moon. Sudah kubilang jangan pernah gunakan gaya bahasa ketika bicara dengan James. Dia sebego itu."

James mendelik dan mendesis, mencoba mencari dukungan pada sahabatnya yang belum bicara, "Katakan pada Sirius aku tidak bego, Peter."

Tapi Peter, yang sedang telungkup di permadani sambil menyalin tugas ramuan, mendongak dan memasang ekspresi tidak tahu. "Eh?"

Sirius memotong momentum. "Katakan padanya dia bego, Peter."

"Kau bego, Prongs."

"Demi kancut Dumbledore!" James menepuk dahinya. "Sejak kapan kalian berkonspirasi melawanku?!"

"Sejak kau meninggalkan kami di Zonko's tadi hanya untuk mengejar Evans, mungkin?" Sirius membenarkan posisi tubuh hingga kini kakinya berada di sandaran tangan kursi. Ia menunjuk James dengan tongkatnya—dalam hati berharap bisa melempar kutukan bisul untuk hiasan di wajah James. "Kita punya rencana hebat mendekor ulang aula besar, Prongs, dan ini rencana- _mu_. Dan kau meninggalkan kami hanya demi seorang cewek. Menyedihkan."

O, James memang dengan tidak tahu diri meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya tanpa pamit ketika sedang memilih barang untuk _event_ Dekorasi Aula Besar Jilid Sepuluh tadi siang. Mengutip ucapan _jodoh tak kemana,_ tepat saat James menoleh ke jendela, Lily lewat di depan Zonko's dengan kecantikan yang memenuhi seluruh area di sekitarnya, membuat pemuda itu lupa diri dan berlari keluar. Peter, satu-satunya saksi, hanya bisa melongo, kemudian melapor pada Sirius dan Remus yang sedang mencoba topi-topi yang bisa membuat pemakainya melawak tanpa henti selama sepuluh jam. Remus hanya mendesah, tapi Sirius misah-misuh sepanjang hari. Apalagi ketika James tidak kembali hingga jam kunjungan berakhir.

Bersyukurlah dia bahwa sisa Marauders tidak setega itu untuk memblokir jalan-jalan masuk rahasia dari Hogsmeade menuju Hogwarts.

Melihat sahabat-sahabatnya _ngambek_ , James tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Kau tahu, kalau orang lain mendengar kalian bicara seperti itu, mereka bisa mengira kalian mulai jatuh cinta padaku. Jangan cemburu pada Lily- _kins_. Kalian harus tahu kalian tidak punya kesempatan."

Remus mendengus pelan. Peter meniru adegan orang muntah. Sirius membalas, " _Actually, q_ _uite the opposite, Mate; we hated you_."

"Ah _._ " James menaruh tangannya di atas dada. " _After all this time?_ "

" _Always,_ " kali ini Remus.

Ekspresi dibuat-buat James langsung berubah datar. " _Fine_."

Kapten Quidditch tersebut kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Peter. Catatan cakar ayamnya sudah hampir memenuhi perkamen, berisi tentang bagaimana cara membuat ramuan penambah darah. Nilai Peter yang selalu buruk dalam mata pelajaran ramuan membuatnya harus mengulang catatan sebanyak lima perkamen dan meyerahkannya pada Slughorn paling lambat besok siang. Remus biasanya membantu—mungkin sudah—namun sekarang ia bertahan dengan sebuah buku tebal dari perpustakaan, sementara Sirius kembali membuat corak-corak di udara dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Jadi … apa saja yang kalian beli?"

"Selain lima kilo bom kotoran, ada beberapa topi lawak punya Sirius, pita-pita _pink_ norak yang makin memanjang jika kau potong atau kaumantrai dan permen muntah untuk anak kelas satu," jawab Peter tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamen.

"Topeng-topeng badut mengerikan itu?"

" _Check._ "

Seringai muncul di bibir James. "Ha! Sempurna! Kita bisa mulai melakukan rencananya besok."

Sirius kembali menegakan duduknya dan melupakan tongkat sihir di selipan sofa. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen berisi rencana nakal mereka dari saku celana _jeans_ -nya, lalu mulai mengulang langkah-langkah yang akan mereka lakukan. James mendekat dan membantu memeriksa dengan bersemangat.

"Kau yang meledakkan bomnya ketika mereka sudah berkumpul di dalam?" tanya James pada Sirius dengan kedua alis terjinjing tinggi.

"Ya. Kau yang akan memasang topeng dan pita-pita di dinding saat pergantian pelajaran. Kau kosong jam ketiga, 'kan?"

"Tidak seperti seseorang, aku malas mengambil aritmachy," jawab James, namun yang disindir tidak bergeming, membuat pemuda itu cemberut. " _Anyway_ , bukan masalah. Tapi kau harus ingatkan Peter untuk membagikan pastiles muntah pada anak-anak lucu dari kelas satu sebelum mereka makan siang. Pastikan mereka memakannya sebagai hidangan penutup."

Sirius mengulurkan lima jarinya yang langsung disambut James dengan tos keras, berikut cengiran puas. Peter mengekori dengan tawa kecil, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Memang bocah gempal itu biasanya mendapatkan tugas-tugas kecil—sebab Sirius pernah sekali menyuruhnya meledakan bom kotoran di ruang rekreasi ketika mereka berada di tahun keempat; bukannya berhasil, anak itu datang dengan bau yang tidak hilang nyaris seminggu karena tidak sengaja meledakannya di koridor penyihir bermata satu.

Bunyi buku yang tertutup menandakan Remus baru saja menyelesaikan sesi membacanya. Ia memandang ketiga sahabatnya yang lain dengan tatapan yang sudah mereka hafal luar kepala. Ekspresi itu … bagaimana, ya, menjelaskannya? Campuran sarkas, menghakimi dan lelah. Di saat-saat seperti ini, biasanya Remus akan mulai berceramah panjang-lebar mengenai betapa dekat mereka dengan NEWT dan bahwa sudah seharusnya mereka mulai bertobat.

Atau melarang.

Atau meyakinkan ketiganya bahwa ya, mereka boleh melakukan, tapi dia tidak ikut tanggung jawab.

(Padahal bagaimanapun Remus adalah _headboy_ dan keringanan hukuman atas Sirius dan James biasanya disponsori oleh tangan malaikatnya).

Remus menarik napas, baru saja ingin membuka mulut untuk bicara, namun James kadung memotong, "Kau bahkan ikut berbelanja di Zonko's. Bahkan ketika aku absen! Tak ada salahnya bersenang-senang sedikit, Moony—memangnya kau mau terus-terusan stres memikirkan NEWT yang masih lima bulan lagi? Santai sedikit, Kawan. Bergembiralah bersama kami."

"Aku tidak—"

"Ayolah, Remus _._ "

"Ayolah, Moony."

Potong James dan Sirius lagi dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tatapan itu belum berubah, membuat Sirius mendesah dan mulai berkompromi, "Baiklah, kami mengerti kalau kau tidak mau ikut campur dalam pelaksanaan, tapi pastikan detensi yang kami terima diperingan seribu persen. Oke?"

Peter bercericip, "Bukannya kalau diperingan seribu persen berarti kita tidak dapat detensi?"

"Peter, Peter, Peter." Sirius berdecak dua kali. "Hukuman kita biasanya berada dalam presentase lima ribu persen. Kau tahu betapa kreatif Filch menciptakan metode hukuman baru—aku curiga dia mantan algojo atau semacamnya."

"Oh ya?"

James memutar bola matanya lalu mendaratkan kepalan tangan ke kepala pemuda mungil itu sekali. Peter mengaduh—matanya kembali berair. Seandainya ia masih bertubuh anak umur sebelas tahun, mungkin James akan mengasihaninya, namun mereka sudah saling kenal selama tujuh tahun dan bayangan remaja tujuh belas tahun yang gempal dan memiliki mata berair tidak lagi membuatnya iba, jadi ia menambahkan satu jotosan di lengan kanan. Dan satu lagi di perut. Dan satu lagi di lengan kiri. Lalu ia tidak menghitung lagi.

Sementara James sibuk menghujani Peter dengan tinju-tinju, Sirius menoleh ke Remus, kemudian mendesak lagi, "Jadi? Boleh, 'kan? Marauders harus setuju dalam satu suara. Kau tidak _ya_ , kami tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi? Ya, 'kan? Ya?"

Remus mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu?"

"Moony—"

Sang Manusia Serigala melanjutkan sebelum bisa dipotong lagi, "Aku bersumpah demi hidung Voldemort, teman-teman, kalau suatu saat kalian masuk ke Azkaban karena tidak berhenti mengacau, jangan harap aku akan menunggui kalian keluar atau mencoba menyelamatkan jempol kaki kalian dari vonis hakim."

Peter melongo mendengar ujaran Remus saat James menghentikan serangannya dan membalas ucapan Remus dengan sengit, "Aku akan menikah dengan Lily _Sweet Pie_ , jadi mana mungkin aku masuk Azkaban!"

"Dan aku bisa meloloskan diri dengan mudah, jadi jangan khawatir."

" _Yeah, yeah_. Kita lihat saja."

"Jadi, kau setuju? Kau kunci keselamatan kami, Moony. Filch bisa memenggal kepalaku dan menggantung bokong Paddy di aula besar sebagai hukuman. Masa kau rela sahabatmu dipermalukan?"

"Kau sendiri sering mempermalukanku. Apa salahnya?"

"Hei, yang kami lakukan berbeda. Itu namanya mengangkat namamu ke permukaan, tahu?" jawab Sirius defensif. Ia melipat lengan, lalu mulai berkoar dengan arogan; tipikal Black. "Sekarang beberapa cewek melirikmu karena kau sering bermain dengan kami. Meskipun … yah, kau _headboy,_ dan terlalu brilian, dan terlalu rajin, dan … uh, tampan—meski aku jauh lebih tampan—kami masih punya peran membuatmu terlihat beberapa tingkat lebih keren. Jadi, argumenmu tidak valid."

Remus tak punya kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Sirius. Anak itu kadang bisa berubah sinting, memang.

"Moony, _please?"_ Kali ini Peter mencoba sambil menarik-narik jubah pergi yang masih menempel di tubuh si pemuda bersurai cokelat keemasan.

Remus menarik napas lagi, kemudian mengangguk enggan. "Yah, memangnya aku bisa apa?"

" _Yes!"_

 _Well, congratulation, Remus, for stuck with this kind of friends for your whole life._

.

Fin

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **1.** Halo! Saya dulu sering nulis di fandom ini, terus vakum, terus baru kembali sekarang jadi... halo lagi! Kangen sekaliiii bisa kembali ke sini! Saya harap teman-teman bisa enjoy dengan tulisan saya! :))

 **2.** Saya nggak tau saya nulis apa, cuma pengen nulis aja.

 **3.** All hail sarcastic!remus. All hail man-bunned!sirius.

 **4.** Maaf menistakan line, after all this time-always yang legendaris itu.


End file.
